Epitaph Rising
by Katowisp
Summary: Sequel to Eulogy. Zuko's not exactly dead, but the way back is long and sometimes seems more than it's worth. Is Aang enough to get him back to where he belongs?


From my window

Epitaph Rising by Katowisp

Disclaimers are standard

A/N: This is a continuation of the previous 'Eulogy' which is a stand alone in its own right, but should be read in order to understand what's going on in this story. While the prior fic could be read as a deathfic, this story negates that. SO, if you liked the other story as it was, don't read this one!

Chapter I

We Traveled to Our Graves and Found Them Empty

I heard that mighty Jamshed the King

Carved on a stone near a spring of water these words:

"Many – like us – sat here by this spring

And left this life in the blink of an eye.

We captured the whole world through our courage and strength,

Yet could take nothing with us to our grave."

-Persian poetry carved on ancient tombstone in the Tajiki capital of Dushanbe

Zuko moved in well-remembered forms impeded by the water. But he was fine with that—the gwei-hou could not breach his pond. Zuko found he was almost enjoying himself, a serenity of perceived safety falling over him. Soon enough, he began working in conjunction with the water and his movements became more fluid. He noticed his attacks became smoother, more efficient. A grin touched his lips and he was about to enjoy his victory as the gwei-hou apparently popped out of existence when he noticed a dull roaring behind him. He turned slowly to find the flames had combined, not disappeared, and his attacks had apparently only strengthened the fire until it had grown into a giant wall of fire. The shifting mass of fire opened its maw and a part of the firewall separated, becoming a limb that stretched out for Zuko. The gwei-hou had not been able to cross the water, but _this_ could.

Zuko stood in the middle of the pond, the residual fire dying from his fingertips. He stared at the monster, unwilling to cower before his doom. The monster stared back with fathomless black gaps of eyes and Zuko was reminded of his father's own malicious, emotionless eyes. Just as the creature had nearly grabbed him, he brought his arm across the water in a wide arc, spraying the limb with the surface water of the pond. The monster reeled back, hissing. Zuko smirked. His father, too, had always hated water.

"Deconstructed," Zuko said headily. The creature snapped another limb out quickly, hitting Zuko hard across the chest. The prince flew out of the water, his body hitting the wooden beams of the main house complex. He slumped to the ground, his vision shaky and his ribs pained. The flame monster began advancing towards him. Fear gripped his heart, pumping adrenaline through him and he pushed himself up, scrambling backwards up the stairs and into the house. He stumbled to his feet and plowed through his home, trying to outrun the demon behind him. As it hit the wood, however, the house went up in flames, sucked into the growing form of the monster and soon Zuko's house was an inferno, feeding his tormentor. Zuko broke through the front door just as it, too, burst into flames. Zuko was surrounded by the fire, and he could feel, to his horror, bit of his essence melting away into it. He chanced a glance behind him. His house was gone, the demon now a giant wall. He whirled around just as it toppled forward, covering him in searing pain. Zuko threw up an arm up helplessly as the fire engulfed him. He could feel his skin flaking off and he cried, tears of horror and fear evaporating before they could fall. His whole body burned with intensity much worse than when his father had attacked him.

And just when he felt he could resist no more, the fire was gone. He collapsed to the ground, his skin peeling and blistered, black and charred in some places. _It should be much worse than this_ Zuko realized hazily. The fact that he couldn't feel it was a bad sign. He cracked his eyes open and was jolted to see the avatar standing between him and the fire. Aang was pushing the fire back with his staff, and the monster exploded apart, the fire spraying backward. Aang ran back to Zuko, his eyes softening as he observed the fire bender. He knelt beside him and reached out to touch Zuko but reconsidered and pulled his hand back. His brow was furrowed in worry.

"Oh," Zuko said, comprehension dawning on him, "You're dead." Zuko sighed and rolled his head back to look at the sky. "Good job with the gwei-hou. It's because you're good." Zuko paused. "But now that you're here, my father will never be defeated." And in Zuko's pain-filled mind, the death of the Avatar really bothered him.

"No, No, Zuko. It's okay—I'm not dead and neither are you. Not yet, anyway."

"You're immortal," Zuko agreed. "Go, be reborn. In another twelve years you can try again." Zuko laid a charred hand on his chest. "Who knew death would be so uncomfortable?" He mused distantly.

"No! Zuko listen to me!" Aang said urgently. Glazed golden eyes shifted to rest on the Avatar. "Your body is still alive, but barely. If you die here, you'll die there." Aang watched the banished prince, anxious when it took him a long time to respond.

"I do not want to be doomed to wander this world as a flame." Zuko pushed himself up and Aang could see the old fire reignite in his eyes. Aang wondered how much pain he was in—his entire body was nearly charred black from the fire. How did pain work here?

"I can't heal you, Zuko. But Katara can—she's healing your body right now." Aang stood up beside the rising Zuko.

"Is this all in my head?" He asked, holding out charred hands, alternating black and glistening with blisters.

"Uh, kinda. But it's real, too. This is your soul. I think." Zuko sighed and nodded.

"Why are you here?"

"Your…body isn't doing so well. I thought maybe you needed help on the spiritual plane." Zuko looked down at his arms, considering them a long time.

"My father burned one of his generals once for trying to protect his son from being sent to the front lines in the siege of Ba Sing Sei. My father had him chained in the main square. On the first day, it was only first-degree burns. On the second day, my father had him burned again and his skin was shiny and blistered. On the third, his skin was bleeding and charred and he was his happiest because the burns ran so deep that he could no longer feel it. On the fourth day, he burned so hot that even his bones melted." The slit where Zuko's mouth had been curved in a grotesque smile. "Before he began melting, he looked like this," Zuko said, holding out his arms. "Avatar, will I retain these burns if I come back?"

Aang, disturbed by the depth of the Fire Lord's cruelty took a moment to respond. "Uh, no. I mean—I don't think so. I don't think you could, uh, live in this state."

"No," Zuko agreed. "How do we get out of here?"

"It's going to be a long journey. Ruko told me we have to go to where the sun was born."

"Ruko," Zuko mused, "Will I be able to see him?"

"He comes and goes." Aang shrugged.

"Well, I guess we have to go. We have a war to fight."

"And win," Aang said solemnly.

"Yes, and win," Zuko agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko knew he had to be frightening to behold. With every movement, charred flesh flaked off. Aang said nothing, for which Zuko was grateful. Zuko lead the Avatar down the stately boulevard that lead from the ruined palace to the Fire Nation capital. "Where was the sun born?" Zuko asked.

"In the night. She was tired of being dark, and tired of not being able to see things."

"Oh." And that made sense, he supposed. As much as a charred corpse walking beside the Avatar in the spirit world, anyway. "And where exactly is the night?"

"At the Beginning."

"The beginning of what?"

"Of it all," Aang said. Zuko bit back a retort. Things here made their own strange logic, and he couldn't begrudge that Avatar for being simplistic about it.

"And where do we find it?"

"You don't. It finds you," Aang explained. And now Zuko was finally aggravated.

"So what? We could be here forever? Isn't your body helpless when you're here?" Zuko fought the anger welling up in him.

"I'll have to go back sometimes. Well work something out. I'm not worried. My friends will protect me."

"But _I_ captured you before."

"But they got me back," Aang reminded him cheerfully. Zuko scowled. He couldn't argue that.

After what seemed to be several hours, but well could have been minutes or days, they arrived in the capital. It was occupied in its own strange way, with spirits and strange creatures wandering the broad streets. Most of them drifted aimlessly, and more than a few stopped to gaze at Zuko and the Avatar. Zuko met their gaze, and they assessed each other—a contemplation by two forms that would never be able to understand one another.

"Water is close by, isn't it? Your port?"

"Yeah, it's to the south. But why does that matter?"

"I think we need to sail to the Sun."

"In the water? But that doesn't make sense!"

"No, but that's what Ruko said."

"Well—when did you see him?"

"On my way here! He kind of got me—said you needed help. So here I am. And Ruko knows a lot, so I think he probably knows about the sun, too. He was a fire bender, too! Maybe he's even met her."

"Met the sun! You're being unreasonable. That's impossible."

"And we're traveling to get you back to the real world because you're almost dead there. Some people say that's impossible, too." Aang pointed out. Zuko made a face but refrained from saying anything. Aang was right, of course. At the next street, Zuko made a right and the faint smell of fish and salt assaulted them. For the second time since Zuko's duration in the Spirit World he was at the port of his home again. It was not much different than when he had been here on his exile.

"We have to make our own boat," Aang said. Zuko rolled his eyes but refrained from commenting.

"There's a lagoon just to the west. It's enclosed and we can find wood there. Why you'd take us to the port?"

Aang shot Zuko a sidelong glance. "I wanted to see it."

Zuko felt Aang was being much more reticent and stranger than usual, and it bothered him.

Walking anywhere was a strange occupation of time. Zuko didn't know just how long it took to go anywhere but with an enduring eventuality, they approached the lagoon. Zuko pushed through the brush and thick vegetation until finally he pushed through into a quiet lagoon, the protected water lapping gently on the sand. Aang drew in a slight breath. "It's beautiful."

"I came here a lot when I was a kid," Zuko explained. "Azula never found it, so I was safe from her." Zuko stood quietly, looking around the lagoon. "Over there," he said, pointing, "is an old house. I don't know who lived there. It's mostly been overrun, but I kept stuff in there that I didn't want Azula to take and destroy."

"Why'd she destroy it?"

The distant look in Zuko's eyes faded and he scowled. "Because that's what my family does. They destroy things important to people."

"Zuko…"

"It doesn't matter," He said sharply, "It's not important. Let's build this raft."

Zuko and Aang gathered fallen wood, and using the vines and strips of flexible bark, Zuko began working on fashioning a raft. As he worked, his back bent against the sun, bits of skin fell off. Charred pieces drifted into the sand and raw muscle was left glistening in the sun. Aang blanched. "Does it hurt?" Zuko looked down at his arms, now nearly bare. He flexed his hands and idly watched the tendons ripple.

"No. Not anymore."

"Oh. Well--that's good," Aang said hesitantly.

Aang helped where he could, but Zuko shooed him off and the Avatar was left to wander the lagoon. He spent some time playing on the rocks, taking air dives into the water and drifting down like a leaf. Intermittently he checked on Zuko, who was making decent headway.

"I think I should probably go check on my body."

"Be back soon," Zuko said distractedly as he worked, sweat pouring from damaged skin.

"I will be." And he was. Before Zuko even noticed the avatar was gone, he was back. Zuko looked up in surprise at Aang's announcement.

"That was quick."

"I think it's more important to be here. Everything appears safe over there."

"How's my body?"

Aang winced. "Let's get you to the sun as soon as we can."

"How is everybody else?

"Nobody else was hurt. Toph says 'hi.'"

Zuko hummed in acknowledgment and went back to work. The collection of sticks and logs had begun resembling something that might float. Aang observed a moment longer before heading back into the woods.

Aang's meanderings lead to the discovery of several interesting shells on the far side of the beach, and Aang was about to return when he caught a glimpse of light off something tucked away into the forest. Aang recalled Zuko's found house, and carefully made his way through the vegetation to the house.

The house was mostly wood, smoothed and lopsided. The forest had already begun reclaiming her own. Aang knew this wasn't the real house, but that the real one was probably fairly similar to this. He pushed past a broken sliding door into a house, decrepit and ruined, filled with vines and pioneering trees. The furniture was all still there, if broken and worn. Aang padded through the small house and tried to imagine a young Zuko hiding from his terrorizing sister. It was easy to imagine her, but Aang found he had trouble summoning up a frightened Zuko.

Aang found a bedroom and a low bed made of lashed bamboo. Aang was about to leave when he saw something peeking out from beneath it. Getting down on his hands and knees, he found a small metal box. He pulled it out—it was badly rusted and creaked when he opened it, the lock giving away easily with a puff of breath. Inside was a butterfly wing, brilliant and blue. There was a ball, and a small wooden carving of a duck, startling in its detail. There was a smooth rock that sparkled when Aang held it to the light. On the bottom was a torn paper, and Aang pulled at it and turned it over. It was a simple note, "Stay strong" and signed "Mother". Aang carefully considered the note before slipping it back in the box and bag under the bed. Whether this house was an imprint of Zuko's memory, or a reflection of the real world, Avatar didn't know. But he felt guilty for peeking at something so private. Aang carefully left the house and padded back to where Zuko was standing, gazing down at his finished work in pride.

"Not bad, right?" Zuko asked, looking at Aang. "I was just about to call you. Where've you been?"

"Just exploring," Aang said guiltily. Zuko nodded, the tiniest of smiles gracing his features.

"I know it well. Did you find the tidal pool?"

"No."

Zuko sucked his teeth and shook his head. "Oh well. Maybe one day I'll show you the real one."

"Yeah! That would be great!"

"This isn't exactly seaworthy, I guess. But I think it'll get us to where we need to go."

"I've never built a boat before."

"No, me either. But I've never been dead before, either."

"Nearly dead."

"Nearly dead," Zuko amended. He began pushing the raft out into the water. Aang used his water bending to safely guide them out of the lagoon. Once they hit the open water, Aang allowed them to drift. Zuko hung his legs over the side of the raft, the tattered remnants of his pants—and his only remaining article of clothing—absorbing the salt water. Putting his hands behind him, he leaned back and looked out across the sea. Aang followed his gaze, and, seeing nothing, continued peering into the water. He finally gave a huge yawn and fell back onto the raft, stretching his arms behind him and closing his eyes. Zuko continued to watch the water, squinting against the bright sun. He noticed a large shadow in the water and instantly tensed. He looked back at Aang, but the boy was sound asleep. Zuko sat up straight, pulling his legs from the water.

"What now?" Zuko's eyes were focused on the large fish, and to his dismay, he noted that the creature could easily swallow their ship whole. He sighed. Was it too much to ask for a day without monsters? He kept his hands resting idly behind him, but slowly pulled his legs out of the water.

The fish kept pace, not going away, but not growing closer, either. Eventually, Aang grew bored of watching it, and laid back on the raft, his legs dangling in the water and his arms crossed behind his head. He allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the gentle undulating waves and soon Zuko was left alone with the fish. As if realizing they were alone, the fish started swimming in closer. Zuko tensed, ready to beckon his fire. The fish drew abreast and studied Zuko for a long moment. Finally, it peeked its maw up above the waves.

"Where are you going, little fire bender?"

Zuko knew there was a way to talk to the spirits and creatures here, and tried to nudge the Avatar awake. Aang could deal with talking fish much better than he could. Aang snorted, but remained fast asleep. Feeling it would be rude not to answer, Zuko coughed and attempted to honor the spirit. Tact had never been his strong point. "To see the great Sun and ask a great favor, O Fish."

The fish chortled, and Zuko was no master of fish expressions, but this one looked amused. "You can just call me Sashi."

Zuko nodded; flabbergasted that he could call the fish anything. "I'm Zuko."

"Zuko, hmmm. No relation to Ruko?"

"My great-grandfather."

"Ah!" The fish seemed pleased by this. "Her island is not much further. Have you brought her a gift?"

"Her?"

"The Sun! She is lonely on her island since all her brothers were killed. She would enjoy a gift."

"Oh…" Zuko was crestfallen. He had nothing.

"Take one of my scales," Sashi said, rolling over a little so Zuko could pluck one of the giant, silvery scales from his back.

"I can't do that!"

"It's a gift from me to you."

"What do you want in return?" Zuko was wary. Uncle Iroh and his mother had always warned him to be careful of free gifts, especially those given by spirits.

"The balance of the world is in great upset—it is even beginning to affect us here. Help the Avatar to fix it." Zuko leaned forward and pulled a scale free.

"I promise, Sashi."

Sashi slapped the water with its fin and sank beneath the waves. Zuko was left to consider the scale. It glimmered with a myriad of colors and was highly polished, like a fine mirror. Zuko's charred face looked back at him, his cheekbone showing through. He dropped the mirror quickly, terrified even by his own appearance.

The island came into view just as Aang woke up. The avatar stretched hugely and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Oh, that fish went away? Hey—where'd you get that?" Aang asked, noticing the scale.

"The fish gave it to me."

"Really?" Aang peered at the scale through sleep-crusted eyes. "Cool! Oh, look! An island!"

"I think…I think that's where the Sun lives," Zuko said. Aang nodded and Zuko couldn't help but roll his eyes. Apparently, nothing in the spirit world seemed strange to the Avatar.

The pair sat on the raft, watching the island slowly draw closer.

"Are you really going to kill my father?" Zuko finally asked, breaking the silence. Aang looked at him, surprised. He shrugged.

"I mean—we were taught not to kill people."

"As long as he is alive, he will never give up."

"I know, but every life is important in the great balance. I don't think I could kill somebody," Aang said uneasily. Zuko looked at him gravely, and Aang found he was caught in the golden eyes, offset by charred skin and bone.

"On the day of Black Sun, I had the option. I could have killed him then, but it is not my destiny. It is yours. Do you understand, Aang? I have done things that I would…" Zuko stopped, his eyes shifting to the horizon quickly before he began again, "We all have to do things we would prefer not to do. This is your destiny. You need to know that now."

"I know, but it's a _life_."

"It's my _father_," Zuko said, voice strained. "And I know what must be done. Promise me. If I can't return—if my body dies there—you have to promise me. You will fix the world and you will kill my father and my sister. And you will find my uncle--he is the rightful Fire Lord, and he'll help you."

"Don't be silly, Zuko. Of course you're coming back with me."

"_Promise me_," Zuko repeated insistently. Aang stared at him for a long time before he slowly nodded.

"Okay, Zuko. I promise."

Zuko nodded, and fell silent again, distant eyes resting on the island.

0o000o0o

The island had golden sands, and just beyond, bronze trees with leaves that glittered emerald green. The forest was alive with bird song that called the pair forward as they dragged their raft onto the sand. Making sure it was safe from high tide; they ascended the beach, passing beneath the gentle canopy and into the welcome shade of the trees. There were no dead leaves—just a wide field of green glass, soft and soothing beneath Zuko's bare feet. Aang walked along beside the banished prince, eyes wide as he took in their surroundings. "It's beautiful!"

"I guess we should expect nothing less," Zuko commented. He held the mirror scale tight against his chest as they walked. When they crested a slight ridge, they saw before them a small golden house, and a woman standing at the door. Zuko and Aang carefully made their way towards her.

The sun had golden eyes and long black hair that framed a sharply featured, copper skinned face. Long, golden silk robes draped elegantly across her small frame, and when she moved, they flowed around her, like the patterns the rising sun makes on water. She smiled at them, and her beauty struck the boys. Aang bowed deeply, and Zuko followed suit, holding the mirror out.

"A gift for you."

She gently took the scale and observed it, smiling into her reflection. "I have been expecting you. I have observed your passage over these middle days. Zuko, you are in trouble."

"Yes," Zuko said.

"It is nothing unusual. Yesterday there was a battle in the Southeast corner of the Earth Nation. The bodies are still there, rotting beneath me, food for the carrion," She said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Zuko remained silent. Beside him, Aang shifted his weight uneasily. "Come, have some tea."

Zuko and Aang shared a glance when she turned, but obediently followed the Sun into a courtyard. In the center was a stone table and on it was a delicately crafted teapot, fashioned in the shape of a dragon. The sun motioned for them to sit, and poured three glasses of tea. Zuko politely took a sip and looked up in surprise.

"This is my uncles favorite tea!"

"Unsurprising. He gave it to me," The sun said.

"You've met my uncle?"

"He came here looking for his son. But it was not his time."

"But _I_ saw Lu Ten! My uncle misses him so much!" Zuko said, angry for his uncle. The Sun sighed.

"And when he is dead, he will see him," She said, annoyed. Zuko paled a little.

"But I'm not dead."

"You could be." She took a delicate sip from her cup, studying him over the top of it with an intense gaze. Zuko found he couldn't look away and he shifted on the stone bench. Aang was quiet beside him. "But I will send you back."

Zuko felt a great weight lift from his shoulders. He sagged, drawing in a ragged breath. The Sun smiled, and Zuko felt his spirits lift. It was as if his own emotions were tied directly to hers. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You are one of mine—a firebender. And you have met my children and they found you worthy of their gift. I will send you back with my own blessing. Stay, rest, and then you must go back and set things right in the world again. This is your destiny for your life."

"I understand."

Zuko and Aang finished their tea and Aang coughed deliberately. Zuko looked at him and nodded. "We must leave," He told the sun. "We thank you for your hospitality."

"Come here, Zuko," The Sun said. She opened her hand and set it gently on Zuko's charred forehead. He instantly felt warmth spread through him. Within moments, though, it became too intense, and quickly grew painful. He tried to pull away.

"Stop—it hurts!" But he couldn't move. The heat seared through him violently, and he felt he would never be free of pain again.

"Shh, Zuko. Fire is destructive, but it is cleansing, too. I cannot send you back the broken creature you came to me as." The sun pressed her hand harder against his forehead and he began screaming. Aang stood by anxiously, unsure of what to do. He watched in terror as Zuko's soul burst into flames, and, within moments, disintegrated into a pile of ashes.

"You killed him!" Aang exclaimed in horror. The sun threw him a withering look and ducked to the ground, scooping the ashes together.

"Go home, little Avatar. He will be returning soon. Give him one full day, and as I rise on the morrow, he will be with you again. I cannot heal his body and he will still be in pain. But it is the destiny of the firebender to be reborn from the ashes. I could not leave his soul as it was."

Aang paused, unsure. Finally, he nodded and bowed. "I understand," he said, and left.

End Chapter I

I hope you like this! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written of anything! As you can see, this could also stand alone, but I intend to write a continuation. (likely, anyway.) I'm under tight time restraints due to my job, but I don't want to keep anybody's hopes up.

Anyway, I know this probably isn't the normal fare for Zuko fiction, or Avatar in general, but I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
